Issue 145
Issue 145 is the one-hundred and forty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 25. It was published on August 12, 2015. Plot The group are in shock. Michonne is distraught that she through away her chance with Ezekiel and now he is dead he is gone forever. She pulls out a knife to put down Ezekiel's severed head but Rick stops her and offers to do it instead, Michonne angrily refuses and pushes Rick before turning back around in tears and hugging Rick tight while apologizing. Andrea takes Michonne's knife and puts Ezekiel down while asking the others to help her get the rest of the reanimated heads. Michonnes tells Rick she threw it all away and there's something wrong with her, to which Rick replies "There's something wrong with all of us." The group, except for Michonne and Rick start putting down the reanimated heads. Suddenly, Michonne tackles Lydia to the ground and demands to know if she knew Alpha would do this, and whether the Whisperers have done this before. Carl pulls his gun and Dante tells Michonne not to do this. Lydia calming has a knife to Michonne's throat as Michonne presses down her. Lydia tells Michonne that she knew nothing about it, and her old group have never met survivors that outnumbered them like this. She tells Michonne if she doesn't get off her, she will have the knife halfway through her neck before she can do anything about it. Michonne realizes she is being unreasonable and gets off, helping Lydia up. Lydia tells the group she thinks Alpha is scared of them. Michonne tells Carl to holster his gun and he does. Carl asks what happened to their bodies and Lydia tells them they were probably skinned. Rick asks if they should take the heads back with them to bury, and Michonne says that they will bury them here. Rick tells Michonne that's fine, but they leave the poles exactly where they are as that's the territories boundary. Michonne is not happy that Rick seems to not want to cross the line and kill these people for murdering their friends, and says it would be a different story if it had been Carl or Andrea. Rick agrees with her. Michonne storms off to the woods to think. Rick asks Andrea what they should do. She tells him that if it was unto her, they would ride back and kill them all. Rick confides in her that that may not be possible, but it's understandable that their people will want revenge for these murders. Rick tells her that The Whisperers could ruin everything. Andrea hugs Rick and tells him she won't let that happen and Rick tells her they will get through this. Down the line, Lydia sees Carl crying as he has found Josh's head. He explains that he was a good friend and it's been a while since he lost one of those. Lydia hugs him and apologises. Dante walks over to check on Michonne and she reacts angrily, then tells him to come help her dig graves. Back at Alexandria, Eugene is fixing the radio excitedly. Maggie and Jesus knock the door and explain they thought he was missing too. When he tells them Rosita isn't with him, he rushes outside quick calling her name. Jesus comforts Harlan and tells him they will find his brother. At the fair, Rick and Andrea address the crowd that has gathered, and tells them that he has terrible news. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Dante *Lydia *Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) *Josh (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified) *Carson (Zombified) *Amber (Zombified) *Erin (Zombified) *Ezekiel (Zombified) *Oscar (Zombified) *Luke (Zombified) *Ken (Zombified) *Louie (Zombified) *Tammy Rose (Zombified) *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Hilltop Colony survivors *The Kingdom residents *Oceanside survivors *The Saviors Deaths *Ezekiel (Zombified) *Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) *Josh (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified) *Carson (Zombified) *Amber (Zombified) *Erin (Zombified) *Oscar (Zombified) *Luke (Zombified) *Ken (Zombified) *Louie (Zombified) *Tammy Rose (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Rosita Espinosa. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Josh. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Olivia. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Carson. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Amber. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Erin. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Ezekiel. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Oscar. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Luke. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Ken. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Louie. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Tammy Rose. (Zombified) *As of this issue, the comic has a completely new introduction page design for the first time. *This is the first cover to have no people, zombies, animals or body parts. *It is teased in Issue 144's Letter Hacks that there's "some heavy shit ahead" in this issue. **Robert Kirkman adds that this issue might be "a whole Compendium's worth". Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise